Escuela de Monstruos
by Mio-Chan1313
Summary: Fate es obligada a ir a una escuela para híbridos capaces de convertirse en criaturas sobrenaturales. Siendo ella una simple humana, ¿Será capáz de asistir a clases normalmente sin que se le presenten demasiados problemas? AU


Hola, mi nombre es Fate Harlaown, y tengo 15 años. Vivo una pacífica vida con mi madre, Lindy Harlaown, y mi hermano mayor, Chrono Harlaown. Hoy he despertado más temprano de lo usual ya que es mi primer día de clases y no me gustaría llegar tarde. Además, si soy sincera, estoy algo emocionada por comenzar mi nueva vida como estudiante de secundaria. Puertas que se abren a nuevas oportunidades, nuevas personas que conocer, y quien sabe, tal vez hasta encuentre a mi persona especial en ese lugar. De solo pensar en esas cosas puedo sentir la emoción fluyendo dentro de mí…

-"¡FATE DESPIERTA PEQUEÑA DORMILONA!"-

…o eso es lo que me gustaría decir…

-"Cinco minutos más…"- le dije a la persona que bruscamente había irrumpido en mi habitación y que ahora me gritaba para que me levantase.

-"¡Nada de eso señorita, si no te das prisa llegarás tarde a tu primer día de clases!"-seguía gritando-"En serio, deberías estar más emocionada como cualquier chica de tu edad"- esto lo dijo en un tono más resignado.

-"Estaría más emocionada si hubieras decidido mandarme a una escuela normal, sabes"- me incorpore en mi cama sosteniéndome con mis brazos apoyados en ésta-"no entiendo la idea de mandarme a una escuela para híbridos cuando sabes que solo soy una simple humana, mamá"-realmente no entendía en que estaba pensando, obviamente alguien como yo no encajaría en ese lugar.

-"Tu abuela fue a esa escuela, yo fui a esa escuela, y tú irás a esa escuela también"- me dijo bastante seriamente-"¡Además! ¿Quién sabe? tal vez sí tengas alguna habilidad especial pero las circunstancias no te han permitido desarrollarlas"- esto me lo dijo en un tono más bromista mientras me daba leves golpecitos en mi cabeza.

-"Ahora levántate que si llegas tarde tal vez te hagan estar una hora en el cuarto de las serpientes como castigo, jajaja"- y con eso, salió de mi cuarto rumbo hacia el comedor…me aterra saber si realmente hay castigos así en ese lugar…

Como sea, esa es mi mamá, Lindy Harlaown.

Para ser sincera, no es mi verdadera madre, pero es la persona que se ha encargado de mí desde que tengo memoria y me ha dado siempre lo que necesité, por lo que para mí siempre será mi madre.

Ella es mitad lobo y trabaja para la policía estatal. Pasa mucho tiempo fuera por su trabajo, por lo que es bastante raro que podamos tener una reunión familiar como ahora, por lo que es mejor aprovechar el momento.

Me levante de mi cama y, aún con mi pijama puesto, me encamine hacia las escaleras para luego bajar por estas y seguir hasta el comedor donde estaba mi madre terminando de servir el desayuno, y mi hermano, quien estaba sentado leyendo el periódico con una taza de café en la mano.

-"Buenos días"- lo saludé.

-"Oh, buenos días Fate"- desvió su mirada de la noticia que estaba leyendo para dedicarme una sonrisa junto con el saludo-"vaya ¿Acaso te peleaste con tu almohada? Te ves fatal- me dijo en tono burlón.

-"Ya cállate Chrono"- le dije, sentándome en la mesa y comenzando a comer mi desayuno. La verdad es que sí estaba bastante impresentable, aun con mi pijama puesto, despeinada, y con ojeras que parecía no había dormido hace 2 semanas. Bueno, no se puede complacer a todo el mundo.

-"Gran impresión le darás a tus nuevas compañeritas de clases, si yo fuera una de ellas apenas te veo pido un traslado"- se seguía burlando de mí.

Y este es mi adorable hermano mayor, Chrono Harlaown.

Como es de suponerse, tampoco es mi verdadero hermano, pero actuamos igual que unos auténticos, ya saben, peleándonos, haciéndonos bromas, y protegiéndonos el uno al otro, el tipo de relación que cualquier hermano desearía.

La verdad es que nunca lo he visto transformarse, ni siquiera lo he escuchado a él o a mamá hablar sobre eso, por lo que por un tiempo sospeché que era igual a mí, pero siempre que intentaba tocar ese tema, lo evitaban de alguna forma, por lo que mejor ya ni intento preguntarles sobre eso.

-"Ya ya niños, no peleen"- intervino mi madre-"Chrono, no deberías irte encaminando hacia la escuela, tu hermana ya es un caso perdido y es obvio que llegará tarde, así que mejor adelántate ¿Si?"- le decía sonriente… me pregunto si olvidó que estoy justo a su lado.

-"Seguro madre"- dijo Chrono para luego tomar sus cosas y dirigirse hacia la salida-"Oh, y Fate, asegúrate de no espantar a más de diez de tus compañeras, ¿Si?"- me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara… me gustaría borrarle esa sonrisa con un buen puñetazo.

-"¡Ya cállate y vete!"- luego de eso, Chrono salió de la casa riéndose a carcajadas… en serio me hubiera gustado dejarle un par de moretones en la cara.

-"Bien Fate, no tienes mucho tiempo así que será mejor que te apresures y te cambies"- me decía mamá al mismo tiempo que me extendía el uniforme de la escuela a la que asistiría.

-"Mamá, ¿Crees que no habrá problemas con que vaya con el uniforme para chicos verdad?"- pregunté algo dudosa.

-"No te preocupes, Fate, ya he hablado con la directora y dijo que no hay problemas, mientras no te sientas incomoda siendo tú la única que lo uses en toda la escuela"-

-"Créeme, me sentiría mas incomoda usando una falda"- realmente odio las faldas.

Lo curioso es que tanto la escuela para chicas como para la de chicos esta una justo al lado de la otra, por lo que siempre me pregunto por qué no decidieron hacer una gran escuela mixta, aunque ya de por si cada una es bastante grande…

Como sea, detalles que no importan demasiado, me puse el uniforme, el cual consistía en un pantalón largo y una chaqueta, ambos de color negro, con bordados de color rojo en las extremidades y los costados.

Tome mis cosas y salude a mi madre para luego encaminarme hacia la puerta cuando su voz me detuvo.

-"¡Ah, espera Fate!"- dijo como si hubiera recordado algo importante-"Casi lo olvido, toma esto, no lo pierdas ¿Ok?"- me dijo tendiéndome un pendiente.

-"¿Qué es esto?"- pregunté, no tenía ni idea de por qué era tan importante que lo llevara.

-"Tu solo llévalo, lo necesitarás a su debido momento"- me sonrió como si me hubiera dado la respuesta más reveladora del mundo… cosa que no hizo.

-"Bien, bien, igual no tengo mucho tiempo"-tomé rápido el pendiente, el cual parecía que servía para poner algo dentro, no sé, no le preste mucha atención-"¡Ya me voy!"- salí corriendo mientras me despedía de mamá.

-"¡Que te vaya bien, Fate!"- me despedía ella con una mano alzada.

Me pregunto a qué tipo de escuela estaré asistiendo y qué tipo de persona encontrare ahí… bueno, en realidad no me importa demasiado… solo espero poder pasar desapercibida y tener una vida normal de secundaria…


End file.
